


Angels Wear White

by damnyoudaddario



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec doesn't know how to dress himself, First Date, Fluff, Jace Is A Little Shit, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnyoudaddario/pseuds/damnyoudaddario
Summary: Alec is getting ready for his first date with Magnus but doesn't know how to dress himself. Luckily his siblings are always there for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so please take it easy on me XD
> 
> Started out as a hashtag headcanon with @blj2007 and blew up from there.
> 
> So many thanks to @ladymatt for being an amzing beta <3

An hour had passed and Alec was still standing in front of his closet, stressing out over what to wear. He really can’t go on his first date with Magnus, correction- first date _ever_ , in his battle gear. Magnus will no doubt be looking stunning as usual. He wasn’t about to show up for his date in his standard black shirt, jacket and jeans. Alec really didn't want to rely on Izzy for her help with this, but he was running the risk of being late. Reluctantly, he picked up his phone and called his sister.

 “Alec, perfect timing, I just finished cooking lunch. Come to the kitchen.” She said in a rush.

 Alec cringed. “Iz, I need your help. Today is my first date with Mag-”

 “Say no more, I’m on my way!” She squealed into the phone.

 She was going to come barging into his room and riffle through all of his clothes declaring that she needed to take him shopping because _“all of your clothes look the same Alec... your wardrobe is so bland Alec... Are you sure you’re even gay Alec?”_ He could already picture it. He rolled his eyes as he heard her heels echoing on the tile floor, heading towards his room.

 “Izzy, I am supposed to meet Magnus at his loft in an hour. I can’t be late and I can’t show up in my normal gear.” He declared as she walked in the door. “And don’t go making a big deal about this please.”

 “I know how limited your wardrobe is Alec. I was saving this for your birthday, but considering the emergency at hand, I might as well give it to you now,” she stated as she handed him a box. “Feliz cumpleaños hermano!”

 Alec squinted an eye at her, assessing her calm demeanor. Not wanting to question it, he opened the gift box to find a cobalt blue button up shirt. Izzy took the shirt from him and held it up to his chest. “You are going to look so hot in this! Blue is definitely your color. Put it on and cuff up your sleeves. Magnus will lose his mind over your biceps, I just know it!” Izzy rambled.

  _Here we go…_ He knew it was coming. “Focus Iz, I don’t have time. I still have to fix my hair and I only have 45 minutes to get there.”

 “My big brother’s first date. Oh I’m so happy for for you Alec!” She continued.

 “That’s enough, out you go.” Alec pushed her out the door and shut it. “Thanks, sis” he said through the closed door. She could be so extra sometimes, but always relied upon to be there for him.

 Alec rushed to to his bathroom and threw some product in his hair. He didn’t even know what it was, Izzy had gotten it for him for Christmas. He tousled his hair with his fingers and went back to his room to get dressed. He took his sister’s advice and cuffed up his sleeves, put on some black pants and dress shoes. _This is exhausting_ he thought while assessing his outfit in the mirror. He wondered how much time it takes Magnus to get ready, or if he just snaps his fingers and instantly looks glamorous.

 Grabbing a cup of coffee, he rushed out of the Institute and headed to meet Magnus at his loft. There was just enough time to make it without having to run and work up a sweat. He weaved through the sea of mundanes crowding the street. One block away from the loft, the reality of what he was about to do hit him. He was about to go on a date. Not just any date, but his _first_ date, and it was with Magnus Bane… the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Panic was welling up in his chest. His phone rang and he startled, nearly spilling his coffee on his shirt. It was Jace.

 “Jace, is everything alright?” he asked, hoping there wasn’t an emergency.

 “How could you not tell me you were going on your first date, Alec?! I have been waiting for this moment so I can give you all my worldly advice” Jace yelled, trying to sound offended.

 Alec looked around as if everyone could overhear their conversation. “Now’s not a good time Jace. I’m almost at Magnus’ and I’m already nervous enough without you and your ‘advice,’ as you would call it.”

 “Well Alec, all I can say is good luck buddy.” Jace said sincerely.

 “Um, thanks…” Alec replied, taken aback by Jace actually going easy on him.

 As he was about to hang up, Jace teased “Oh and don’t forget to use protection!”

 Alec stopped dead in his tracks, completely flustered. Just then, someone ran right into the back of him, making his coffee spill all over his new shirt. “JACE! Damn it, my coffee spilled on my shirt. I can’t show up like this!”

 “Just go shirtless, Magnus will love it” Jace laughed.

 “I don’t have time to go back to the Institute. This is your fault so grab me a shirt and run it to me. I’ll meet you in front of the loft. Hurry!” Alec demanded and hung up, not waiting for a response.

 Standing in front of Magnus’ place, he realized he was just going to end up in exactly what he didn’t want to wear from the beginning. _This is a disaster_ he thought. He had 15 minutes before he was supposed to meet Magnus. Thankfully Jace is fast.

 “Here you go brother, I’m sorry” Jace quipped, stifling a laugh. Alec wasn’t sure he meant it.

 Alec took the offered shirt, and changed quickly. He looked down in horror. “What is this?!"

 “It’s a v-neck, Alec” Jace quipped. “Look, trust me, Magnus will appreciate it. I'm doing you a favor, really.”

 Alec threw his head back and rolled his eyes, "Straight people… why can't they control themselves?”

 Jace gaped at him, feigning offense. “Whatever, have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He patted Alec’s shoulder playfully then headed back to the Institute.

 Checking his phone, Alec saw he was right on time and anxiously made his way to Magnus’ door. He looked down at his shirt again. “This is definitely a disaster” he mumbled to himself. Taking a deep steadying breath, he rang the bell.

 

\--------

 

“Now Chairman, remember to be on your best behavior when Alexander gets here. I will not have you causing a scene.” Magnus warned his cat. “I have been looking forward to this evening and knowing him, he will already be nervous.”

 Magnus thought over his plans for their date. He’d decided to keep it simple so Alec was not overwhelmed, a bar down the street. They’d have a couple drinks, play some pool and go from there. “I probably should have told him where we are going so he could have dressed accordingly.”

 “Meow” the cat added.

 “You’re right, Chairman, he probably will just show up in his Shadowhunter gear. Always ready for a battle” he mused.

 The doorbell rang. “Of course he’s right on time.” He made his way for the door. “I will remind you one more time Chairman, best behavior for Alexand…...er.”

 All train of thought left Magnus as he took in the sight before him. He had never seen Alec in anything but hunter gear. Yet here he was, wearing a white shirt. Not just any white shirt, but a v-neck. A thin, soft and gloriously low cut v-neck. It accentuated that beautifully long neck, making his deflect rune stand out even more. His eyes trailed down Alec’s neck to his chest, where the shirt afforded him a glimpse at a delicious patch of chest hair. Magnus let out a small whimper in appreciation.

 

\---------

 

Alec shifted under the intense gaze. Magnus was staring at him, making him very anxious. _This was a bad idea. Stupid shirt, stupid Jace. By the Angel, I am going to kill him._

 He tried to focus on Magnus. He was positively sinful from head to toe. His hair looked like he’d just got out of bed yet styled perfectly with magenta highlights. His eyes were lined in black with gold glitter. He was wearing a deep burgundy silk top strewn with an intricate gold pattern. It showed off almost the entirety of his smooth, tanned chest. He had necklaces of varying lengths, hanging from his neck, almost to his waist. His long, lean fingers were adorned with rings and his nails were perfectly polished in black. He had on tight black pants that fit him in _all_ the right ways.

  _Simply stunning,_ Alec thought. He swallowed hard.

 Just then, Magnus reached out towards his neck. With one finger he traced a soft, feather light trail, starting at the top of his deflect rune, down his throat and to his chest. He curled his finger in the V of his shirt and pulled him in, kissing him deeply and passionately.

 Alec let out a shaky breath when Magnus eventually allowed him a few seconds of oxygen and pulled away.

 “Angel, you really should wear white more often.” Magnus breathed.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @damnyoudaddario


End file.
